


Heartbeat...

by Mifrifi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a young journalist. He´s just too nice to be a real and good journalist. His boss, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins the head of the tabloid "Shire" wants to kick him out. Bilbo knows that and gets drunk, meets Thorin and ends up in bed with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About too large sweater and tabloids

Bilbo sighed.

The job was more difficult than he thought. Again he had to hurry to arrive on time.

He could not be late. Not again. His life had changed.

Since the death of his parents five years ago. He was just 14 when they died in a car accident. He sat in the car too and was by a miracle completely undamaged. He had never understood why he was still alive... but from that moment on everything was different. He was alone. Often, and he had lost all, what he had. His few friends he had retreated and his only living relative - Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - told him more than once that she wished he would have been died well at the accident.

If he would be honest, he wanted this as well. He did not want to be alone, but he was. His parents had passed on a huge inheritance to him, probably one reason why Lobelia wanted that he should be dead. He did not really need to work, but he did not want to spend the whole day in his apartment alone.

Even if he did not talk much with his colleagues in the office.

"You're late!" Bilbo looked up. He had just stepped out of the elevator when he saw Lobelia. She looked at her golden watch and fixed Bilbo.

"I'm sorry!" he murmured. He did not look her in the eyes. He knew that would not be good if he should do it. "If I'm talking to you, Bilbo Baggins, you should see me in the eyes!" Lobelia came closer and looked at the young man.

"How do you look? Your hair is completely disheveled and your clothes are just plain shabby!" As always, she began to rant about Bilbo. She did not like him and showed this every day. Again and again he wondered why he had ever taken a job in her office... but he never found an answer to it, except this, that he simply did not want to be alone ... It was funny. Hardly to understand, but so was he. Complicated.

"I'm sorry!" he murmured again and pulled down his much too big sweater. He usually wore clothes that were too big for him, because he felt more comfortable in it. They gave him the feeling of being protected. Often, he imagined that this would be the clothes of his boyfriend ... if he had one. Lobelia would sure turning off his head, when she knew that Bilbo like men. For her something like that was against the nature.

"I'm sorry!" she mimicked Bilbo, turned around and walked away. Bilbo sighed and looked around. They all stared at him. As always. Today would be a long day, but at least he was among people.

He quickly picked up his bag and went to his place. He had received a small desk in the back corner of the office. Probably it was better that way, there he was able to concentrate better. He started his computer and looked at the newspaper, which was every day on his table. At the moment, anyway, was all about one thing, and that was the marriage of the heir of the world economy major corporation "Erebor" and the adoptive daughter of the founder of the second-placed economic major corporation "Mirkwood". These two companies were enemies for years, and now a wedding should bury these litigations.

The adoptive daughter of Thranduil, who was the head of "Mirkwood", was really pretty. Long red hair. Beautiful eyes. A tomboy who in spite of everything always knew as she had to present herselves in public. Tauriel. She was very athletic. She always went to big sporting tournaments and was an ace at archery... the heir of the great consolidated financial "Erebor". Bilbo had never really seen him. He stayed mostly in the background. On pictures he was wearing a cap and sunglasses, but his long black hair was his personal identification.

"BILBO!" Lobelia stood in front of his desk. "Would you finally go to the conference, or do you sit here and reading the newspaper?". Bilbo lay the newspaper immediately to the side.

"Yes, of course!" he said softly and followed her. She was eager for fame. Her tabloid "Shire" was in constant competition with everyone else and she wanted to be the first to do an interview with the bride and groom. She wanted to be the first that showed the "prince" Erebors without masquerade. She wanted to know everything and to be the first ...

"You know, we have much to do!" she saw to their employees. All good journalists who knew how they had to prevail. And Bilbo, who was standing in the corner and just listened and co-wrote.

"We will be the first tomorrow who will get an interview with the bride and groom ... no other newspaper should have this privilege because there will be only one!" Lobelia looked at her troupe.

"And ... if should any of you manage to get hold of an interview with them, that person can looking forward to a promotion." Lobelia smiled. She wanted to propel their employees to work better, work faster. And tomorrow... Bilbo would sit on the street.


	2. The first meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found an error? Keep him. :)

Bilbo was about to leave the conference room, as Lobelia called him over. Even on the pitch of Lobelia´s voice, Bilbo could tell that it would not be good, what she would say to him. He sighed, closed the door and looked at her.

"Yes, Lobelia?" he asked and stroked some of his curls behind his ear. It made him restless that she looked at him searchingly. He bit his lips and looked at the ground.

"On the table is something for you!" she said.

She ignored him after this sentence and let Bilbo alone. He looked after her. For him was something on the table? He went to the table and saw an envelope. For this she had called him back? He took the envelope, looked around again and opened the it.

"Termination of employment contract." Bilbo swallowed. That could not be true, right? Lobelia could not do that. He would completely become isolated. He ran out of the room and looked around.

"Lobelia! You can not do that!" he said, stopping in the middle of the room.

She just smiled and looked at him.

"Oh, I can not?" she asked and smiled.

"No, you can not!" Bilbo wanted to put more strength into his voice, but he could not. It sounded more as if he would begin to cry.

"Next Wednesday you're out of here!" Lobelia did not care about Bilbo's protest.

She did not care what was with him. Even that everyone else could hear it has she treated him in this office. She did not care.

"But..." Bilbo sighed.

He could not change it anymore. Lobelia would kick him out. Then he would no longer have a job and would only become isolated even more. That was impossible. How could she be so mean? He had never done something to her but she hated him. Well, he did not like her too, but he would never be so mean to her. It was just mean. And Bilbo did not know how to react to it.

"What are you doing here?" Lobelia asked and looked at him. Bilbo was going to say something. He opened his mouth and sighed. He decided to say nothing.

It would make no sense. He turned around, picked up his bag and left the office.

...

When he was outside, he just shook his head. It was unfair how easy it was for some. He always had to fight and lost constantly. It seemed almost as if some would claim the luck all to itself and would not share anything. He bit his lips.

After all, he had not given up hope that he would eventually find someone who loves him, who is there for him and fighting for him. Yes exactly, he would find such a man already. For each there was a soul mate. You had only to realize that you never knew where and when you will meet him.

Bilbo was ripped from his thoughts because of his cell phone. He looked at the screen and saw the name of his only friend.

Bofur.

He took the call and smiled.

"Hey!" he said softly and looked around.

He continued on his way and just hoped that Bofur wanted to invite him to something. He needed a distraction.

"How are you?"

"Fine, fine Bilbo!" Bofur´s voice was just like always warm and nice.

"Why are you calling?" asked Bilbo.

"Today, my dear Bilbo, we will go out. You have to come out of your snail shell!" said Bofur and Bilbo smiled.

"A good idea! I wanted to asked you something like this... I have to distract me a little bit from all!" sighed Bilbo and sat down on a bench.

"Why?" Bofur´s voice seemed to be worried.

"Lobelia kicked me out. Next wednesday I have to pick up my stuff and leave the office." explained Bilbo to Bofur. Bofur just sighed.

"Did I ever say, that I hate her?" he asked.

"Yeah... every day!" smiled Bilbo.

"Good! But okay... we will go to the new club! Today is the reopening! I will pick you up at 6 p.m.! Bye!"

"Bye, Bofur!" said Bilbo and put the cell phone away.

...

In his apartment, Bilbo put his clothes for the evening on his bed, before he disappeared into the bathroom. Even if he was not the person who liked to go to clubs, but it was a welcome change to him.

Lobelia wanted to throw him out.

Well, if she meant. He would manage it somehow. He hoped at least. It was impossible to believe how she treated him. But since the accident five years ago, she was so mean.

It was unbearable with her but Bilbo would try to let it go. Although he failed many times, but he wanted to become stronger.

He stood a long time under the warm water of his shower and always sighed.

It was relaxing. He liked to be in the shower. Probably the only place where he could gather his thoughts.

After some time in the shower, he ate something and got ready for the evening with Bofur. He sat down on his couch and wait. Shortly before six there was a knock at the door.

"Bilbo!" Bofur was there. Bilbo opened the door and greeted his only friend in his life.

"How are you Bilbo?" asked Bofur worried. "Still worried over Lobelia?". He was always very concerned about Bilbo. The latter shook his head.

"No, I just try to look forward." he said and smiled.

"Good! Then, let´s go! We will have a great evening!" Bofur was sure that this evening will be great.

The new club.

New people.

Great weather.

What else could they want? Nothing!

"Just one moment, Bofur!" Bilbo took his jacket and closed the door, he followed Bofur down the corridor and smiled.

//Yes, this evening will be great!// thought Bilbo and smiled.

...

"Yes... this evening will be great!" said Bilbo sarcastic to Bofur and shook his head, when he saw the crowds of people cavorting in the club. "What?" Bofur had not heard him.

"Oh nothing!" said Bilbo and looked around. It was horrible. It was full. Stuffy. And Bofur was gone. He was rushed to the dance floor and danced immediately with the next best person he saw.

"Oh dear!" sighed Bilbo and went to the bar, where he sat down on a free stool and ordered something to drink. This would probably be a very long evening.

Bofur was still on the dance floor. Bilbo watched him and all the others here cavorting in the club and kept staring at the clock. Since two hours he sat at the bar and drank one glass after another.

This was such a boring evening, maybe he should take his things and go home.

He was going to pay the man at the bar when suddenly someone sat next to him.

"Hey!"

Bilbo looked up as someone spoke to him.

He saw next to him a tall beautiful man. His deep blue eyes were just as unfathomable as the sea. His black hair was wonderful. Bilbo could not believe that there were such men on the world, but now he was convinced of the opposite.

"Have you lost your tongue?" he was asked and he shook his head violently.

"No, no ... No, I did not!" said Bilbo, and smiled.

"I'm just surprised that someone like you speaks to me!"

Bilbo realized now, what nonsense he had just said and hung his head. He was probably the most embarrassing person in the world.

He had expected that this handsome man would go back, but he heard him laugh and this made Bilbo look up.

"I think you're cute ... I do not want to miss the chance to talk to you." Bilbo was red.

"Oh ..." was the only thing he could say.

"My name is Thorin!" the handsome man held out his hand and introduced himself as Thorin. Bilbo took his hand and smiled.

"Bilbo!".

"Nice to meet you!" said Thorin and smiled.

"Why are you sitting so alone here at the bar? And this for so long?" Thorin ordered something to drink and watched Bilbo.

"Oh, I was with someone here, but he is only on the dance floor and to dance was never anything for me." Bilbo smiled.

"Oh I don´t think so!" answered Thorin and stood up.

"You want to leave?" asked Bilbo and smiled sadly. "Yes, but only for a reason!" Thorin took Bilbo's hand and pulled him along.

"I want to dance with you."

"What? No!" Bilbo shook his head, but Thorin smiled.

"You dance with me now... I allow no objections."

He turned with Bilbo in a circle and smiled. The small should not refuse.

Thorin wanted to dance with him.

He wanted to feel his little hands in his own.

He wanted to feel Bilbo´s body close to his.

He wanted everything and after some time they were far away from the others.

They talked with each other and Thorin and Bilbo came closer and closer.

Thorin looked at Bilbo. The loud music was almost unbearable, but now he had anyway only eyes and ears for this adorable boy in front of him. Bilbo's curls invited to caress them. His slightly parted lips said only one thing.

Kiss me!

Without giving any thought for even a minute, Thorin leaned forward, pressed Bilbo against the wall and kissed him.

 


End file.
